Natsume Amano
(M04) (TV Series) |movie = Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King }} is one of the main characters in the ''Yo-kai Watch series'', who first appeared in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King and Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, and as a playable character in Yo-kai Watch 4. She wields the Yo-kai Watch Elda, which was given to her by Whisper to originally stop the Oni Rasen from invading Sakura Motomachi. It has the ability to summon Yo-kai via Arks, in a similar manner to the original Yo-kai Watch. Her parents are Nathan Adams and Katie Forester, while she is the older sister of Keisuke. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: Major protagonist. *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation'': Major protagonist. *''Yo-kai Watch 4: Playable Character'' Physical Traits Natsume is a young girl with dark brown eyes and hair. She wears her hair in braids, similar to how her great-grandmother used to when she was young, and also wears a high school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a pale yellow vest, a blue blazer, a pink bow-tie, black skirt and knee-socks; and brown shoes. In her semi-awoken form, her head grows a pair of small horns, gains long sharp red colored nails, and her eyes become a deep red color. She also sports a deep red eye shadow like markings on her eyelids and emits a dark blue aura (due to the effects of the oni tribe barrier). Her hair becomes loose of their braids when exhibiting her powers. In SS047, she was shown to emit a pink aura instead of a blue one. In her fully awoken state, she is seen to have pointed ears, longer horns, a red dress with a purple ribbon belt, a red bindi on her forehead and her hair has taken a new appearance. Personality Natsume has a similar personality to her father in that she cares for both her human and Yo-kai friends. Ever since her life was saved by a certain someone when she was a child, she's determined to always help those who are in need. She can sometimes get irritated with pushy and overbearing Yo-kai, like Micchy, similarly to how Nate was annoyed with Whisper. Relationships Adams Family Keisuke Amano She is his older sister and cares a lot about him, a lot, but sometimes gets irritated with him in the fact Keisuke constantly tries to deny the existence of Yo-kai. If Keisuke’s life is in danger, she will stop at nothing to save him. Nathan Adams She is Nate's daughter and his successor as the bearer of the Yo-Kai Watch. She looks up to her father for advice, as shown in SS044 Katie Adams She is Katie's daughter. Yo-kai Detective Agency Touma Tsukinami She met Touma when they were in elementary school when she had scratched her knee and he had helped her. However, they eventually grew apart and didn't interact much until the events of the Onimaro, where she was against Touma, who was chosen to wield the Kigan Gear. Shortly after that, she cured the darkness in his heart by showing him that his parents cared for him and what would've happened if he opened the door on his birthday and when he came home from school. Since then, she and Touma have been shown to have a strong friendship. In SS047, it is shown that he and Natsume, alongside Akinori, had known each other in their past lives. Akinori Arihoshi She met Akinori during the events of the Onimaro while she was running away from Micchy's Shadowside form. The two are shown to be on good terms with one another, however, she tends to disrespect him and his actions Ayame Himeno Natsume quickly became friends with Ayame after she transferred to her school and got involved with the Yo-kai Detectives' incidents. Natsume and Ayame usually hang out together and get along pretty well. Whenever a dangerous yo-kai appears, Natsume will always jump in to protect Ayame. Oni Tribe Haruya Sakami A classmate of Natsume, the human disguise of Shutendoji, and a powerful Oni tribe yo-kai. Natsume discovered his true identity during the incident with Jorogumo. He offers Natsume his unconditional loyalty after he discovers she is the reincarnation of the Princess that he has been searching for, in which she is annoyed by it. Despite being told not to conquer the yo-kai world, he is still determined to reawaken the princess fully inside of her. Douketsu Her homeroom teacher at school, a subordinate of Shutendoji and a powerful Oni tribe yo-kai. Natsume learnt of his true identity during the Jorogumo incident. Upon finding out she was Shuka's reincarnation, he swore loyalty to her alongside Shutendoji. He even went as far as sacrificing himself when Soranaki was planning to attack Natsume with the humans he was controlling. Shuka Shuka is the past life of Natsume's soul and "the princess" Shutendoji and Douketsu were looking for. Natsume is scared of what Shuka is like, based on the very little knowledge she has on Shuka. Despite being scared, Natsume is determined to awaken her power in order to put a stop to Soranaki. In SS047, she manages to awaken Shuka's spirit within herself by recalling the thoughts Shuka had before reincarnating. In SS049, Shuka's spirit leaves Natsume's body. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King Natsume is one of the protagonists in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. During Natsume's younger childhood she was saved from drowning by something mysterious. Which later turned out to be Seiryuu (Shadowside), a Yo-kai she once helped out, who decided to watch over her. When the Onimaro come to earth and begin to infect the people, her mother and brother are among the ones that are turned into Kaodeka Oni by them. She is chosen as the user of the Yo-kai Watch Elda, which is given to her by Whisper. Together with her new-found Yo-kai friends, she sets out to defeat the evil Oniou Rasen. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime Picking up after the fourth Yo-kai Watch movie, Natsume and her friends Touma and Akinori start the Yo-kai Detective Agency. Upon the events of SS001, her younger brother, Keisuke, joins the agency. History Yo-kai Watch 4 In Chapter 8, however, Natsume awakens her true identity. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King In the beginning of the movie, Natsume is seen running late for the bus to school. She ends up saving a kid from drowning later on. On her way home, she encounters Whisper who places the Yo-kai Watch Elda onto her wrist. Believing she is the chosen one, Whisper makes Natsume try to use the Yo-kai Gacha. She ended up releasing Mitsumata Nozuchi in his Shadowside who ended up trying to attack her. Eventually Akinori saves her and they work together to defeat Mitsumata Nozuchi's Shadowside. Despite everything that she is told about the Onimaro by Akinori grandmother, Natsume ends up not wanting to help stop the Onimaro and leaves to go home. However, when Natsume arrived home, she arrived to find her brother and mother both possessed by the Onimaro. She ends up being saved again by Akinori and Whisper. Thanks to Mitsumata Nozuchi's Lightside,the two Kadeoka Oni were defeated and Natsume finally decided to acknowledge her role as the chosen one to stop the Onimaro. She eventually befriends Jibanyan by showing him her bravery and kindness. During the infiltration of the airport, she was shocked to see that Touma, someone she knew from her past, was spreading the Onimaro virus by using the Kigan Gear. Thanks to the assistance from Kitaro, Natsume was able to rescue Touma from the darkness in his heart and gained an another ally to fight against Oniou Rasen. During the fight against Rasen, she is injured by Rasen, before he throws her into a lake, where she is saved by Seiryuu (Shadowside) and is given his and his kindred's arks. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime The Reveal In SS037, Keisuke was kidnapped by Shutendoji and Douketsu, who wanted to trade him for Touma's Youseiken in order to awaken the Princess and take over the Yokai World. Shutendoji guided Natsume and the others into a magical field that enhanced the powers of Oni tribe yo-kai. As soon as she took a step inside the barrier, Natsume began feeling strange, even showing signs of her eyes glowing red (the barrier itself made her turn into an evil malicious girl). With much effort, they managed to save Keisuke. However, Shutendoji drove them into a corner. It was then that an agent of Soranaki appeared and quickly defeated Shutendoji and Douketsu. When it set its sights on Natsume, a mysterious energy awakened inside of her. This "something" easily vanquished Soranaki's agent with overwhelming Oni tribe power. Afterwards, Natsume returned to normal and Haruya knelt in front of her, claiming that she is the reincarnation of Shuka and thus the Princess that he was looking for. When Haruya stated that now the princess has been found, they can conquer both the human and yo-kai worlds. However, Natsume declined the plan as she had no intention of conquering the yo-kai world, especially after what he and Douketsu put her and her friends through. In SS038, She is seen walking to Shirayuki shrine alongside Haruya and Ganryuu Shimanouchi. She was shown to be annoyed with the way with Haruya. She later to them to leave for in which they complied. Haruya explains that the magic field that enhanced the power of Oni tribe yo-kai was the reason for her temporary awakening as the Princess. She will only regain Shuka's memories and full powers once they collect all 5 youseiken. In SS043, Natsume had the strange feeling of being watched. To the point of having Micchy and Haruya act as her bodyguards and yet to impress her. Later in the evening, she is being chased by civilians who seem to be possessed, which later turned out to be the work of Soranaki who claims to have found Shuka. But Natsume rebuts that she isn't Shuka. At the sound of her scream, Douketsu, Shutendoji and Micchy went to her rescue. Soon, after Douketsu shields Natsume and becomes infected by the Soranaki virus, he and Shutendoji disappear to an inter dimension. In SS044, Natsume and the others are shocked to find out Douketsu was killed by Shutendoji. Natsume decides to fully awaken Shuka's powers in order to put an end to Soranaki's havoc. In the following episodes, after that, she is shown to be very desperate to awaken as Shuka to stop Soranaki. In SS047, Natsume was able to finally remember Shuka's final thoughts and awaken her spirit in order to blast Soranaki. However, she was later captured by Soranaki. In SS048, after being captured by Soranaki, he forces her to remember about their past together and soon it all comes back to her. Afterwards, Natsume blasts her way out of Soranaki, finding the "Spirit" that she needed to fully awaken. Natsume brings Touma and Akinori along to show them that Shuka and Kuuten (Soranaki) used to be in love with one another until Kuuten betrayed Shuka and killed her father, having him thrown in an underground dungeon. As Kuuten served his time in imprisonment, growing full of hatred, and becoming Soranaki. She then announces that she wouldn't let Soranaki have his way and decides to protect both worlds. In SS049, Shuka's spirit leaves Natsume's body after stopping Soranaki/Kuuten and finding out the truth behind Kuuten's imprisonment. Sometime after the battle, she and the rest of the agency were winding down with Fudou Myouou Boy hanging about. Natsume displayed to Keisuke what his past life would've looked like which he retorted. She is later seen smiling whilst Keisuke was getting back at Whisper (Shadowside) for sending the prank notice. Etymology is a Japanese given name that can be taken from , among other things. It's also likely taken from , being one of the four seasons, which Akinori, Touma, and Haruya are also named for. Trivia *Natsume's height is 155cm *Her second voice actress, Aoi Yuki, also portrays the character of Hailey Anne in the Japanese version of the Yo-kai Watch Anime series. *In the first episode of the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Anime series, she was shown wearing a shirt with a heart symbol on it, a symbol that has been used to represent her mother Katie in the past. *In the first Shadowside ending credits see's Natsume dressed like a princess. This could have been a foreshadowing of her being the actual Yo-kai Princess. And given on how it was from Micchy's fantasy, it's possible that he foreshadowed the fact himself. *When Shuka awakens inside of her, Natsume gives off a more mature tone in her voice. *In the game, Natsume awakens only her Awakened Shuka form. Gallery Category:Adams Family Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Springdale Residents Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Natsume's World